


Shorter and Eiji go to Japan

by red_glitter_reaper



Series: Shorter and Eijis adventures [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Boyfriends, Coming out of the closet Eiji, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mild Smut, Protective Shorter, Shorter and Eiji Adventures, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Shorter is going to Japan with Eiji. He gets to meet his mom and see Japan for the first time. With a surprise twist at the end!some smut SORRY!(I am going to lump my Shorter and Eiji stories into a series)





	Shorter and Eiji go to Japan

Eiji was nervous he was getting to go back home, it's been almost 2 years since he has seen his family. The more nerve wracking thing his parents didn't know he has been in a relationship for about a year, or that he was gay. He zipped up his suitcase, and looked over at Shorter who was reading something on his tablet. He wasn't ashamed, just that his parents were old fashion. He kind of laughed at the thought, how would that conversation go down? 'Hey mom I went to New York about 2 years ago to study and photograph gangs, ran with the gang for a short while, and now I am in a serious relationship with one of them....By the way he's my boyfriend' he laughed out loud without realizing it. 

"Everything okay?" Shorter said setting his tablet to the side.

"Huh? Oh ya...sorry I was just thinking. Are you excited to meet my family?"

"I am, to be honest. I thought Ibe was your dad. Was kind of shocked to find out that he wasn't."

"Would it bother you if you had to sleep in a separate room as me?"

"Well yeah, I have been sleeping with you for almost 2 years. It would bother me some. But I understand if your parents are the type, you can only sleep with the other person if you are married."

He gave him a half pained smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss, Shorter leaned over and gave him a deep kiss and straddled onto of him. He kissed him on the neck. Eiji let out a small moan and ran his hands up Shorter's chest. He smiled up at Shorter who moved down to go to pull his boxers off. Without thinking Eiji pulled away and knocked Shorter off.

"I can't tonight, sorry."

"Oh, Okay sorry. I need....to use the bathroom."

The next day once they boarded the plane, Eiji rested his head on Shorter's shoulder. He decided to tell Shorter before they got to Japan, He put his hand on Shorter's knee. 

"I have to tell you something, and promise you won't get upset."

"Okay....I think"

"My parents don't know I am gay, and they don't know that I have been in a relationship for almost a year. They think I am just coming with a friend."

"WHAT!? What have you been telling them? Like oh hey ya I have been just shacking up with this guy?"

"If it makes you feel any better they know you were a gang member who I researched."

"That actually makes me feel worse, that I was just your research project. How....was this week going to go?"

"I'm going to tell them. I promise."

"Are you embarrassed of me? Was I not what you wanted?"

"Shorter no, You are everything I would have wanted and more. Just like I told you before, I have never been a relationship with a guy or girl for that matter before. I'm still getting used to this."

"Okay I..understand. So aside from that, tell me how are you parents?"

"Very strict, I don't think they will have a problem with it, I just don't know how they will be about me staying in America with another man."

"You just tell them you are still researching me," He said with a acid tone.

"stop okay." He leaned over and gave Shorter a kiss on his cheek. 

Once the plane landed, Eiji looked for his mom. Shorter lagged behind Eiji, still a little upset about their talk on the plane. Eiji looked back and took Shorters hand. Once they found his mom, he let go. His mom let out a small scream when she saw him and took him into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you are here!!!! Your hair has gotten longer, and you've lost a lot of weight!"

"Oh wow thanks...This is my best friend Shorter,"

She gave him a hug, "Thank you for taking care of my son. You're nothing like I imagined."

"Thanks?"

"Oh I forgot your father got called away on business but he should be back a couple days before you leave. He's really sorry. Your sister has moved to Ireland to live with her now husband."

"Why didn't you tell me she got married"

"Oh it was when you were running around with those thugs."

"Mom..." He said pointing to Shorter without him realizing it. 

They got to his parents house, They sat down in the living room. He felt so happy to be home. Not much had changed in 2 years he looked over at a table with pictures. He saw a wedding picture of his sister and felt really sad that his mother hadn't told him. 

"So Shorter, tell me about yourself" His mom started.

"Not much to tell I run a Chinese restaurant with my sister in New York. My parents passed away a long time ago. I was a thug as you call it,"

"My son told me you are roommates with him, since he moved out living with his best friend Ash."

"Ya....roommates....."

"Mom, Shorter isn't my best friend." He finally said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offended you." 

"No, mom. Shorter is my boyfriend we have been dating for over a year about."

"Oh..." She said a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I am just surprised you didn't want to come home and find yourself a nice girl here. Instead of a thug in New York. Your sister found herself a nice successful man in college"

"Good for her, but I am not interested in a woman. I'm gay mom. I love Shorter," 

"Just so you know, I am successful, granted my past might be shaded some. But I own a restaurant with my sister, I have almost given my life for your son a couple times and I will keep doing so. To be fair, your son is a thug too since he ran with Ash and I before. People change,"

"Well if you are happy, I am happy for you, you can stay in your old room. Still the same." She said with a smile, she got up and gave Shorter a hug, "Thank you for keeping him safe and being able to bring him home alive."

Eiji picked up his bag and went to his bedroom. When he opened the door, it was still the same. He almost slammed the door on Shorter when he realized he still had Pokemon posters on his walls. This was up there with most embarrassing moments of his life.

"I think we should stay at a hotel," He said leaning against the door frame. 

"Why? I don't care about sleeping on the floor."

"Uh because.... My room is so small...."

"I have been in juvenile hall and prison. I don't think a small room will bother me."

"Bu--" Shorter pushed him out of the way, when he looked around his room. He tried to laugh, this is not how he pictured Eijis room. He put his bag down, and sat down on his bed.

"I am going to ignore the atmosphere of this room, but hey I just realized I am your first boyfriend in your room. Your first lover. Is---Is that a polly pocket on your dresser?" Shorter actually in a way found it cute.

"That...was my sisters. I apparently never gave it back. You have a sister too! Don't make fun of me. I am not ashamed..much. To be fair when I wasn't running around with you guys and had free time I was playing Pokemon go. I needed something to keep me from going mental. Also to be fair I had never had a relationship before because well I am shy, people think I am a kid, and I was more focused on my sport."

He sat down next to Shorter and cuddled up against him, Shorter pushed him down and started to kiss him.

"Wanna mess around? Come on it'd be fun we are in your old bedroom. A bedroom you only spent time with your right hand with."

"No, my mom is in the next room."

"So? We don't have to be loud."

"I didn't bring any condoms or lube with Shorter."

" I did!" 

"What? Why?"

"Uh, because it would be kind of hot to fool around with you in another place."

He rolled his eyes, Shorter looked around, and locked the bedroom door. He ran over to the bed and pounced ontop of Eiji. He started to pull at his clothes, kissing him all over. Eiji bit his lip, he couldn't hold back. He pulled off Shorter's shirt and undid his pants. He wanted him and wasn't going to stop. Shorter got up and grabbed the lube and condoms from his bag. 

"You ready?" He said.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Eiji said, Shorter went back over to the bed. Eiji pushed him down and put the condom and lube on Shorter, he wanted to take control. He straddled Shorter, once he started Shorter let out a loud moan. Eiji covered his mouth."Shhhhh ahh fuck" he said becoming overcome with pleasure as Shorter grabbed onto him. 

"How do you like it" He said panting. Eiji let out a small yelp. 

There was a knock on the door. They both stopped for a second and stared at each other. 

"You boys okay?" Eijis mom said. 

Shorter let out a small giggle and thrusted up against him hard. Eiji let out a shaky breath,"F-Fine I just fell."

"Okay, Good night" 

"Night!" Shorter yelled, smiling with a big grin.

"I fucking hate you" 

"Fun wasn't it" 

He kissed him hard, when they finished, they both showered and headed to bed. The next morning, Eiji woke up to Shorter taking up almost his whole bed. He got up and got dressed, he stuffed something he had in his bag in his sweater pocket. He went to the kitchen and saw his mom. He sat down next to her, he looked around and heard Shorter still snoring. 

"Hey I want to tell you something, This is one of the reasons I came home, I wanted to tell you, I really love him mom"

"What's up?"

He showed his mom what he had in his pocket,"I'm going to surprise him today when I show him around, But I want to know if you are okay with it"

She put her hands up by her mouth, and nodded. She gave him a hug. A little while later Shorter came into the kitchen looking still half asleep, " this time difference sucks" He mumbled and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Hey I wanna show a Ninja house today when we go sight seeing"

"NINJA HOUSE! That is by far the coolest thing I have ever heard. Okay seriously my body doesn't know weather to be asleep or awake. I don't know HOW you adjusted to like a 14 hour time change when you came to live in New York. Now I understand why you always seemed to come across pissed."

"No...No that was mainly because Ash never made sense......Come on lets go!"

"You boys have fun! Don't cause too much trouble."

When they got to the area where the Ninja house was Eiji started to feel nervous, Shorter took his hand and stopped him. 

"You okay? You were quiet on the train and you seem distracted. I pretty much carried a conversation on with myself on the train. That was some interesting stares. Hey look! That purple haired man is talking to himself again." He said laughing. He gave a shrug at Eiji. 

Eiji reached in his pocket and tossed a pokeball at Shorter,"Here!" 

"What's this?" He said confused, Eiji went over and took Shorter's sunglasses off and gave him a kiss. 

"Open it..." 

When Shorter opened it, Eiji smiled at him blushing. Shorter read the top that said "I choose you" and a black ring.

"I know we have been through a lot some of it good and some of it not. You have taught me a lot about myself. I hope I did the same for you. You made me who I am, to accept me for who I am. You have protected me, shown me how devoted you can be to me. I love you more than you can imagine. So what I am asking is, Will you marry me?" 

"Oh my god," He looked around and saw a couple people staring."YES!" He realized he was tearing up a bit. Eiji took the ring and put it on Shorter's finger. Shorter grabbed him after and kissed him.

"Ready for more adventures?"

"Always and Forever"


End file.
